


Banheiro Público

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Kyle Broflovski, M/M, Movie Night, Top Stan Marsh
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quando o filme que assistiam no cinema começa a entediar os dois melhores amigos, pequenas brincadeirinhas trazem a tona ideias mais divertidas e eles precisam ir a um lugar mais reservado.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 4





	Banheiro Público

Nos conhecemos ainda pequenos, em uma época onde havia o mínimo de maldade e impurezas em nossos pensamentos. Tudo era brincadeira, e tudo era ingênuo.

Enquanto assisto o filme que passa passa na tela enorme a minha frente, sinto um toque suave, uma carícia na parte interna da minha coxa começo a me perguntae quando isso começou a mudar. Quando a ingenuidade começou a partir.

Me pergunto porque começamos a ter estes desejos carnais, e começo a me preocupar se que alguém nesta sala possa estar vendo o que ele está fazendo.

\- Esse filme está tão chato - Meu melhor amigo sussurra em meu ouvido - Por que não vamos para outro lugar? - A sua mão começa a subir e a ficar mais perto daquele lugar.

Quando olho para todos os problemas que aturamos todos os dias sinto que as vezes gostaria que ainda fossemos crianças tolas, quando nossas únicas preocupações eram em ir para escola e brincar.

\- Conheço uma atividade que é muito mais interessante e divertida - Suas palavras sussurradas em tom sensual em meu ouvido fazem com que eu me arrepie. Me assunto quando sua mão finalmente agarra meu pau sobre a calça.

E é nesta sala de cinema, na cena em que Rose e Jack entram no carro para transar, sinto minha ereção surgir, não por causa do que estou vendo, mas por causa dos toques suaves do garoto que eu quero tanto fuder

\- Nós estamos em público, você deveria parar com isso - Falo mas não quero realmente que ele pare, mas me preocupo de alguém estar assistindo, de alguém estar filmando. Não quero ser como mais uma daquelas pessoas em vídeos humilhantes na internet, e não quero ser processado por fazer coisas impróprias em público.

Suas mãos continuam a me massagear, Kyle se aproxima mais de mim e começa e beijar meu pescoço. Quando foi que ele aprendeu a fazer estas coisas? Ou melhor, com quem ele aprendeu isso tudo? As vezes eu gostaria de ainda ter aquele melhor amigo comportado, que ficava vermelho quando alguém mencionava qualquer coisa relacionada a sexo.

\- você me disse ontem que já havia se masturbando em um banheiro público. - Aonde ele quer chegar com isso?

\- e? - Pergunto.

\- eu acredito que, se você pode se masturbar em um banheiro público, pode também fazer sexo em um... - Kyle diz recolhendo a sua mão e me olhando nos olhos. Ele realmente quer isso.

Na verdade não, com certeza não gostaria de voltar ao passado nesse monento.


End file.
